Ohime-sama Navigation
, with the subtitles and Which Girl do you Trust?, is a reader-participation game in the Japanese bishōjo magazine Dengeki G's Magazine, published by ASCII Media Works, which started in the February 2008 issue sold on December 30, 2007. The project had been first announced in the two-hundredth issue of Dengeki G's Magazine released in the October 2007 issue, and the project itself is a form of commemoration for the achievement. Ohime-sama Navigation's premise is written by Satz, and the character design is by Naru Nanao, known for her artistry on D.C.: Da Capo by Circus and Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two. by Minori. A manga adaptation entitled Hime Navi began serialization in the June 2008 issue of Dengeki G's Magazine illustrated by Raina, and a second manga using the original title was serialized in the same magazine between the November 2008 and June 2010 issues illustrated by Yūki Takami. Plot Story Ohime-sama Navigation revolves around three young girls enrolled at a fortune-telling school named Kaisen Academy. Each is learning different forms of fortune-telling at the school, though they are in the same class and have the same homeroom teacher — Mai Komura. Characters ; :Crystal is a girl dressed like a witch. She was born on February 10, and has O type blood, making her a "Little Red Riding Hood"-type princess. ; :Hime is a girl dressed like a miko. She was born on July 21, and has AB type blood, making her a "Princess Kaguya"-type princess. ; :Kari is a girl dressed in a Southeast Asia style. She was born on May 4 and has A type blood, making her a "Snow Queen"-type princess. ; :Mai is the homeroom teacher to Cystal, Hime, and Kari. Princess types Media Reader-participation game Ohime-sama Navigation is a reader-participation game that began in the February 2008 issue of ASCII Media Works' bishōjo magazine Dengeki G's Magazine sold on December 30, 2007. Originally, the readers were given three heroines—Crystal Hoshikawa, Hime Kaguyama, and Kari Nano—and the readers were able to vote on their birth dates and blood types which would determine their "princess type" which corresponds to princess in fairy tales. The main part of the game is for the readers to give advice to the three heroines as they attend the fortune-telling school. Manga A manga adaptation entitled began serialization in ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine in the June 2008 issue and is illustrated by Raina. Starting with chapter fourteen released in the July 2009 issue, the title changed to . The first volume of Hime Navi containing the first thirteen chapters was released on June 27, 2009 under ASCII Media Works' Dengeki Comics imprint. A second manga, entitled Ohime-sama Navigation, was serialized in the same magazine between the November 2008 and June 2010 issues and is illustrated by Yūki Takami. The first volume of Ohime-sama Navigation was released on June 27, 2009 under Dengeki Comics, and the second followed on January 27, 2010. External links *Official website Category:Dengeki Comics Category:Dengeki G's Magazine Category:Harem anime and manga Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Seinen manga ja:おひめさまナビゲーション